Shaw (Open Season)
'''Shaw' is the main antagonist of the 2006 animated film, Open Season and its fourth sequel, Open Season: Scared Silly. He is Boog and Elliot's arch-nemesis, as well as Beth's arch-rival. He is voiced by Gary Sinise in the first movie and later Trevor Devall in Open Season: Scared Silly. In the Open Season Video Game, he is voiced by Darryl Kurylo by replacing Gary Sinise, but the video game is based on the first movie. Biography In Open Season Shaw is first seen arriving into town with his truck, which has a seemingly dead Elliot tied to it. Shaw then walks into the nearby city hall building of Timberline and has a brief argument with Beth. He looks through the window and discovers Boog freeing Elliot, who promptly flees and destroys one of the lights in Shaw's truck, making him grow very angry and resentful of the duo. At the nature show, Elliot is being chased by Shaw and hides with Boog. After inadvertently ruining his show, Boog finally threatens to kill Elliot and attacks him, making the whole audience panic and run away. Shaw tries to assassinate Boog, but Beth sedates them with a tranquilizer gun before he could, thanks to Sheriff Gordy. Shaw flees before Gordy can arrest him for shooting a gun in the town. As Boog and Elliot tries their hardest to adapt to life in the wilderness after being released, Shaw grows increasingly paranoid as time passes on, planning his revenge and believing that animals are planning a rebellion to overthrow the human race and become the dominating species on Earth. Shaw encounters Boog and Elliot again in the river after they have accidentally destroyed a beaver dam, making the river freely flow, flooding many things and washing away the animals with it, taking them to hunt grounds. In the ensuing chaos, Shaw tries to kill Boog and Elliot, but he loses the opportunity when they all suddenly go over a huge waterfall and gets lost in the flooding. After discovering Elliot's lie, a betrayed Boog leaves him and unwittingly finds Shaw's log cabin. Shaw discovers him and pursues him to the city road where Boog happens upon the glowing lights of Timberline. Instead of deserting his companions, Boog helps the other animals defend themselves using supplies taken from Bob and Bobbie's RV while Mr. Weenie joins the wilds. The next day, Boog leads a rampage against the hunters, sending them running after McSquizzy blows up their trucks with a propane tank named "Mr. Happy". Shaw returns for a final battle and shoots Elliot in the process, which enrages Boog to tie up Shaw with his own gun. Boog rushes over to Elliot's unconscious body but soon finds that Elliot survived the shot, only losing his second antler in the fight. The animals then begin beating up Shaw, until a helicopter flies in and lands, frightening Shaw and causing him to run away into the forest. Beth is revealed to be the one in the helicopter and has returned to take Boog back home where he will be safe, but instead he stays with his friends. They both realize that the bear is at home in the forest. During the credits, Shaw is seen tarred and feathered after being beat up the other animals. He is then hit by Bob and Bobbie's RV while trying to cross the road and tied on the top of it. Bob and Bobbie laugh about this, believing Shaw to be Bigfoot. Scared out of his wits, Shaw screams out in defeat. In Open Season: Scared Silly Shaw is back and this time, he can't hunt anymore since Open Season is now illegal. Instead, he's a tour guide and want to go back hunting again for revenge after what happened to him in the first movie. While touring, Shaw saw the Waling Wampus Werewolf (Ian is in disguise) and took a picture of the evidence. Then he head back to town and tell Gordy that he should bring Open Season back to kill the Werewolf, but secretly he also want to kill Boog and Elliot include their friends. Later, he hire his old friend Ed and Edna to help him to kill all the animals include the werewolf. Later at the end, he, Ed and Edna disguise themselves as werewolf to kill Elliot until Boog save him and fight Shaw one last time. Then, Boog beat Shaw with a hive of wasps and got some quills on his face by Buddy. After, Shaw was tranquilized by Gordy, Ed and Edna were arrested and taken to jail for good and Open Season is back to be illegal. Personality Throughout the first film, Shaw is revealed to be a paranoid, violent sociopath. He shows no regard for any life other than his own and is thus a selfish, arrogant, vain, greedy, evil man. This has been proven by the sadistic and heartless way in which he mounted many animals in the forest on his cabin wall and how he drove his truck recklessly to try and kill Elliot, nearly hitting several people along the way. He also shows no regard for the law, hunting in a national park (before hunting season actually begins) and attempting to fire his gun into a crowd, despite being told by Gordy not to. This resulted in him almost getting arrested by Gordy, but he managed to make a clean escape. Shaw has a bizarre love for his hunting gun called "Lorraine", talking to it and even offering it a blanket so it wouldn't be cold. This proves that Shaw is mentally ill as he believes his own rifle to be a living thing. After a series of incidents, Shaw seems to develop the paranoid belief that animals are becoming as smart as humans and are plotting a rebellion to overthrow mankind and take over the world. Trivia * Shaw is similar to Amos Slade: Both are hunters who are enemies with the protagonist's owner. As well, they are both the main antagonists of their films. Unlike Amos, Shaw doesn't redeem himself at the end. * He is also similar to Victor Quartermaine: Both villains are hunters, have no respect for animals or the law, and want to kill the heroes. Gallery Open Season Shaw Playing Lorraine.jpg|Shaw playing Lorraine like an electric guitar. That bear untied my buck!.jpg|"But, Gordy! D'oh! Th-that bear leaned over and untied my buck! DIDN'T YA SEE THAT?!" Open Season Shaw.jpg Shaw chasing Boog and Elliot through rapids.jpg|"No one round here to save you this time, boys!" Shaw chasing Boog and Elliot through the rapids. Shaw aims at boog and Elliot over a waterfall.jpg Shaw Open Season.jpg|Shaw's Evil Grin as he searches for Boog in his cabin. Boog roars in Shaw's face.jpg|Boog roars in Shaw's face. Shaw's defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves; screams out in defeat as he is mistaken for a Sasquatch by the idiot trailer couple. Shaw.jpeg|Shaw in Open Season: Scared Silly. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hunters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Poachers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Presumed Deceased